Harry Potter and the Mudblood Scandal
by Isadora Weasley
Summary: Harry finds himself facing a problem that not even the Famous Harry Potter can over come...
1. The Howler

Chapter 1: The Howler 

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, looking miserably around at the walls of his room at the Dursley's. He looked down at the picture in his hand. It was one of the pictures Hagrid had put into the photo album that he gave to Harry at the end of his first year. A tear trickled down the side of his face and fell toward the picture in his hand. He had carried the picture of Sirius and himself as a baby since he had attended Sirius's funeral. He missed him. Harry had never felt like he had real family until he met Sirius. Sirius was the only one he had left of what he thought of was his close family; although he knew Sirius was not related to him.  He had felt as though no one wanted him to have any family left. They wanted him to be alone. Alone in the world with the Dursley's. _Why didn't I go after him, why?  _This thought repeated itself in Harry's mind all the time. So many nights he had laid awake, gazing up at the dark ceiling wondering why he hadn't went after Sirius. _I should have fought Lupin off to get to Sirius. _Harry sat fixated on the picture for a moment, then he stood only to sit again at his desk. He picked up his quill, out of the ink bottle on the corner of the desk, and quickly began to write. 

_Dear Ron,_

_ How are you? I am miserable. I can't get that thought out of my head. It keeps going and going. I can't make it stop. And I know if your mum finds out I am writing without consent she will go mad. But I need to talk to you. Oh, by the way when is the Chudley Cannons game? Well I am going to try to get some sleep now. Write soon._

_Harry_

Harry grabbed a small piece of string and the letter and made his way over to Hedwig's cage. As he opened the cage door, Hedwig was frantically trying to escape. She had been stuck in her cage for almost a month, without a single run. Harry took her tiny leg and tied the small roll of parchment to it. _Ok Hedwig. Take this to Ron as fast as you can fly. I really need to talk to him. _Harry then walked over to the window and opened it so Hedwig could get out. He watched her take off into the night. Then slowly he turned and made his way back to his bed. Heaving a great sigh of relief, he flopped down onto his bed. _I hope I hear from Ron soon. Hedwig's a fast flyer, I'll probably get a reply tomorrow. Oh well it's only two more weeks until we return to Hog…_He yawned and before he could finish his thought he fell asleep. The next thing he knew he was waking up to Hedwig's tapping on the window. 

Harry rushed over to the window and let Hedwig in. Just as he had thought she had a reply attached to her leg. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I was so glad to hear from you last night. I don't really know what to tell you about your thought. I know that Sirius's death was the last thing you had on your mind. It's dreadful that you have no blood relatives left. Well none that you want anyway. But bloody hell you have us. Mum and Dad says we can pick you up on Friday at ten in the morning. Dad says to tell the muggles that we will be picking you up in a ministry car. A muggle type I suppose it will be. Mum was actually glad that you wrote. She didn't go mad. That means you get to come to the Chudley Cannons game with us on Saturday. I'm very excited and can't wait to see you again. _

_Ron_

Harry felt immediate joy from reading Ron's letter. He dropped the small piece of parchment onto his bed and made his way to the door. As he approached the door and was about to open it he could hear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talking in whispers from their bedroom down the hall. "Vernon, what do you suppose this could mean?" Aunt Petunia sounded worried. "I – I – I can't open it. I just can't. I'm just going to throw it away."

"No! You can't remember what happened the last time you did that? Our house just about exploded." Uncle Vernon, too, sounded worried.

"Well I don't know what to do with it. I thought when my sister died all this would stop." 

"As much as I hate the boy I think you should have him and that bloody wand of his near you."

"What? Why?"

"Just in case. You can't trust those bloody freaks."

"Ok. I'll do it after everyone is up and after Dudley goes outside to play."

Harry heard his aunt and uncle go downstairs. He figured he should wait a few minutes before going downstairs, then he remembered he hadn't gotten dressed. He was so happy to hear from Ron that he almost went downstairs in his pyjamas.

He got dressed slowly to pass some time before he made his way downstairs. As he approached the bottom of the stairs, Uncle Vernon was making his way to the refrigerator. 

"Ahh your up. Good." Vernon said this with a stern, yet worried tone. "Go to the living room and sit down we need to talk to you."

Harry did as he was told as he was curious to see what could be worrying them. As he entered the living room he seen Aunt Petunia sitting in the chair, eyes fixated on a red envelope. He knew what that envelope was. It was a howler. He had completely forgotten she had received one before he left for Grimmauld Place. 

"Go get your wand." She looked at him with worried eyes. "Now."

Harry ran upstairs, rummaged through a few things and found his wand. Then he ran back to the living room. 

"Ok I'm going to open this and I want you to stand where you can spell it or something if it goes crazy on me."

"Ok." Harry tried to hide a laugh at what his aunt had just said. He found the whole thing rather funny and enjoyed seeing them worried like this.

Petunia bent down and picked up the red envelope. She was shaking horribly and had a hard time to open it. As soon as she opened it began to make a rumbling sound. She dropped it immediately and stepped away from it, as did Harry and Vernon.  As it fell to the floor, smoke began to rise from it and it bellowed out a message:

Harry Potter must not live at Privet Drive any longer! He must move to a wizarding family's home!! Muggles are no longer safe in the presence of Mr. Potter. He must leave immediately!!! 

The letter then burst into blue flames and vanished. Harry knew that voice. He knew that voice well so he tried to hide his laughter and make himself looked worried. Petunia and Vernon looked at each other then over to Harry. 

"Well? I guess I'd better go pack." 

"Yes. You should. You can go live at your parents old house." Vernon looked thrilled to finally be able to say these words. "Away from here. And you better do it quick."

"Actually I think I would rather live at the Weasley's." Harry took one last look at his aunt and uncle then left. When he got upstairs he laid on his bed and laughed uncontrollably. He laughed because he knew that the howler was a fake. He knew it wasn't real. That voice he heard was Mr. Weasley's. 


	2. Letters

 Chapter 2: Letters 

Harry sat at his desk if front of the window and rummaged around for a piece of parchment. He found a small piece that had a small ink spot on it and found his quill right where he left it, in the ink. He picked up the quill and began to write.

Dear Ron 

_I got your letter. I am very excited for Friday. Did you know about the howler that was sent to my aunt? The voice sounds like your dad's. I want to make sure that it wasn't real. It can't be, I'm not dangerous. I'll explain that to you later. Please reply soon. _

_Harry_

Once again, he rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's tiny leg. Then he opened the window and let her go. He decided to keep the window open to get a little bit of fresh air. Then, frantically he began to pack. He took everything he had and stuffed it into his trunk. He felt so happy to finally be leaving the Dursley's for good. _I can't wait to see the look on Uncle Vernon's face when he hears that the howler was a fake. But I am not going to tell them yet since I will not be allowed to go tomorrow. I wonder - _Harry's thought was interrupted by a thud at the window and Hedwig's screech as she flew into the room. _Wow Hedwig that was a fast reply. You must be exhausted. _Just then he heard another owl. He looked outside to see Pig, Ron's owl, hanging only by a feather under the window sill. He reached out and grabbed the small owl, took the parchment off his leg and put him into Hedwig's cage. Hedwig was never too happy about sharing her cage, but always knew it was for the best. Harry opened the letter Hedwig had first. 

Dear Harry 

I am so excited for tomorrow too. I am not too sure about the howler. I haven't heard about it. I am asking dad as soon as I finish writing this. So write back so we know if we can come pick you up. 

_Ron_

Harry wondered why Ron had not been informed about the howler but decided to open Pig's letter before making any attempts to write a reply to Ron. This letter was in Mrs. Weasley's writing. 

Dearest Harry 

_I have been wondering when we would be hearing from you about the howler your aunt had received a while ago. Mr. Weasley and I decided that it would be better if you came and lived here with us. Then you would be able to practice your magic. Afterall, this is your N.E.W.T's year and you need to practice. We will be by tomorrow at ten in morning to pick you up. Do not tell the muggles about the howler being a fraud. It would ruin everything. We will explain this to you later. Take care and we will see you tomorrow. _

_Mrs. Weasley_

Harry stood still for a short time then smiled. He was excited to keep this worry going on with his aunt and uncle. He loved to see them this way. Harry then sat at his desk and began to write, again.

Mrs. Weasley 

_I will not tell the muggles about the howler. I am looked forward to seeing you all again. I think it would be best for me to live at the Burrow too. Tell Ron that I will talk to him tomorrow so I didn't bother to write a reply. See you tomorrow._

_Harry_

Harry, again, went to Hedwig's cage. He picked up Pig and tied the small piece of parchment to his leg. With a smile he opened the window and let Pig fly into the night. It was getting late and Harry had yet to eaten. He closed the window and made his way into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table writing frantically on a piece of paper. Aunt Petunia was in the living room going over a list with Dudley. He would be leaving for camp soon. Harry laughed at the thought. _I'd like to see the look on the kid's face when he finds out what kind of camp he's going to. _Dudley was being sent to a camp to lose weight. Harry thought this was so funny but never let his aunt and uncle see this, as he would be in a lot of trouble. 

Harry opened the refrigerator and took out a few things. Vernon looked over in Harry's direction. "Clean your mess." Vernon then looked back down at his papers. This surprised Harry as usually he had to eat with everyone else or he was not eating at all. Then he remembered the howler. As he made himself a few chicken sandwiches, he laughed silently. When he had finished making his snack, he put the leftovers back in the refrigerator and got out some juice. Then he made his way back up to his room. He ate, and then got ready for bed. He lay there for a while thinking about what it was going to be like living with the Weasley's. The thoughts excited him, but before he knew it he was asleep.


	3. The Howler

**Chapter 3: The Burrow**

Harry woke to the sound of someone pounding on his bedroom door. He had overslept! He put on his glasses and ran over to the door, and opened it. Ron frantically ran into Harry's room and began to pick up stuff and take it out. Fred, George, and Ginny had come in to do the same. Just as Fred picked up Harry's trunk, Harry told him to leave it since he hadn't had a chance to get dressed. All of the Weasley's went back downstairs. Excited, Harry grabbed some clothes from the top of his trunk and put them on. He stuffed his pyjamas into the trunk and locked it. He picked it up by the handle and began to drag it across the floor toward the door. Just as he was about to open the door, it flew opened and Ron came bouncing in. "Hiya Harry." He looked at Harry struggling with the oversized trunk. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, thanks Ron. So how's your summer been?"

"Well it was kind of good. Mum and Dad made us all go to Romania to visit Charlie. It was really hot there but it was fun for the first three days. Then it was boring."

"At least you got out of your house. The farthest I've gotten from here all summer was down to that park on the corner."

They finally reached the front door, where the whole Weasley family stood waiting. 

"All set, Harry?" Mr. Weasley looked over at Harry. "Anything you want to say to the mug-I mean your aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah. But I want to talk to Dudley."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Dudley had a smirk on his face but his eyes never left the Weasley twins. 

"All I wanted to say was have fun at fat kid camp." Harry laughed as he said this. Dudley looked completely horrified. "Oops sorry Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia I thought he knew."

"Get out of my house, boy. And never come back!" Vernon shouted as he pointed toward the door.

"Gladly. Ron? Give me a hand?"

"Sure."

As they drove up the driveway of the Burrow, Harry felt happy. He hadn't felt happy in a long time and this truly made him feel happy because he knew that this was is home from now on. "Ahh, how I've missed this place."

"Well Harry it's your home too now." Fred said this with excitement, while looking at Ginny who wasn't too thrilled with it. "Oh come on Ginny if you want Potter to be your boyfriend then living with him is the next best thing." Everyone except Ginny laughed at this comment. Ginny just turned the other way and ignored them all.

"Oh Harry! Fred and I have very big new to tell you!!" George sounded rather excited about this news. "It will have to wait until we get home though." He whispered so low that even Harry, who sat beside him, could barely hear. "Mum would go mad if she found out the news."

Harry laughed. "Since when did that stop you before?"

"It hasn't but this time it could."

"Ok everyone out." Mr. Weasley had parked the car and was not opening the trunk. "Harry you can sleep on the spare bed in Ron's room, as usual."

"Thank you."

As Harry entered the Burrow he smiled. He loved this place. The smell, the magic of it. Harry followed Ron upstairs to his room. He always slept on the pull out couch in Ron's room. "You can put your trunk anywhere, mate. Afterall it's your room now too." 

"Yeah. Thanks." Harry smiled at Ron's comment and set his trunk down at the end of his bed. "So what happened to you this summer? Anything new with the order?"

"Not a thing. Mum and Dad have become a little worried since they haven't had a single meeting since SI-I mean that night at the ministry. The way I see it is if there's no meetings that means nothing is happening with Vol-You Know Who."

"That's very true. No news is usually good news, right?" 

"Oh, that sounds like mum yelling. I'll bet supper is done. Good thing too, I'm starved."

After supper had been eaten and cleaned up, Harry and Ron decided to sit in Ron's room and discuss everything that has happened since the last time they were together.

"So, is it true your cousin, Dudley has to go to a fat kid camp?" Ron asked this laughing hysterically.

"Yeah." Harry replied laughing just as hard as Ron. "I don't think it will do any good though." They both erupted in a series of laughter. 

"Ok boys, time for bed. Tomorrow is a big day for you." Mrs. Weasley had stood in the doorway of the room for a moment then left again. 

"Yeah. Mum is right tomorrow is a big day. Chudley Cannons game." Ron said this smiling from ear to ear, as he pulled his pyjamas out of his top drawer. Harry also got his pyjamas out of his trunk and began to undress. "I am so excited for it. Aren't you Harry?"

"Yeah. I haven't even heard anything about quidditch in a long time." By this time Harry had already taken his glasses off and was lying under the covers. "Anyways, I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night Ron."

"Night, Harry." Ron turned off the light and climbed into bed. 


End file.
